


Another Night at Halamshiral

by carpe_cullen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anticipation, Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empress invited the Inquisition back to the Winter Palace in celebration of Corypheus being defeated. Cullen and Valoria couldn't be less pleased with the situation. That is, until Cullen brings up a way for them to enjoy their evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night at Halamshiral

“Looks like we’ll be trapped a while…” Cullen muttered. Valoria giggled next to him. She knew how much he hated formal events in Orlais, or formal events in general and the nobles were absolutely obsessed with him. **  
**

“Yes, well, at least this time I can wear a dress. The finery we had to wear last time was absolutely dreadful,” she paused and looked at him, who was wearing exactly that, “you were the only one who looked good in it” she said. Blush graced his cheeks and he leaned over to press his mouth to her ear.

“And you look absolutely ravishing in that dress, in that finery, in anything….and _nothing_ ” he whispered. She bit her lip, smiled and her fingers played with the green silk of her dress.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Cullen? Here, in front of all these nobles?” she asked coyly. She felt his hand come to rest on her lower back, the heat radiating through his touch caused heat begin to pool in her core.

“Is it working?” His voice was smooth as it rang in her ear, like velvet brushing over her skin.

“ _Yes_ ,” she purred. She glanced over at him, seeing his golden eyes darken with desire and a cocky grin spread across his face. His hand traced up the laces tied up her back, over her bare shoulder, down her sleeved arm and wrapped around her hand, bring it up to place a kiss against her knuckles.

“In an hour’s time, I’ll walk through  _that_  door,” his eyes gesturing to the door leading to the vestibule, “wait five minutes, and then come find me.” He pressed his lips to her hand once more and then sauntered off through the crowded ballroom, leaving her gaping and  _bothered_.

 

The hour felt like a lifetime, she stayed in the spot in the corner near the door so she could see him easily. Valoria was barraged by nobles wanting to hear her tales of defeating Corypheus, but she never went too far into detail, and her eyes barely met theirs. She was watching for Cullen to make his move. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her small clothes were quickly becoming damp with anticipation. One of the noblewomen were gossiping about some of the fashion presented at the ball that night when she saw him walking towards the door. He pushed the door open and looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting with hers before her finally stepped through. She began her count, silently in her head, and tried to look as if she were paying attention to the conversation she was supposed to be having. **  
**

“Did you see what Lady Gourmant is wearing around her neck?” one woman cackled to another.

“I can’t believe she would wear such  _atrocious_  shoes!” another gossipped.

_298…299…300. Five minutes_ , she thought.

“Excuse me, ladies, I am needed elsewhere,” she said without a thought, or care, of the gossip it would cause. She practically pushed her way through the crowd and through the door. There were a few small groups of people in the vestibule as she began searching the room for a clue to where he went. When her eyes finally came to the stairs, she saw a tan leather glove lying on the first step. The corners of her lips curved up as she picked it up from the ground, following the trail in pointed to. Her shoes clicked softly on the stone steps as she made her way down. On her right was a dimly lit hallway, another glove laying on the ground, guiding her to go through the arch. As she rounded into the hall, she expected to see him waiting for her there but instead saw a door, with his dark blue sash lying on the ground. She picked the silk up from the ground, it nearly sliding through her grasp, gripped the handle and pushed the door open.

The room was just a simple parlor room, the only light came from the moon shining in through the window. She shut the door softly behind her. There were two white-cushioned couches and a chaise, all adorning blue pillows, an unlit fireplace, several bookshelves, and other furniture. But none of this mattered because she didn’t see Cullen inside. She walked further into the room and on one of the couches, she discovered his finery neatly folded.

“You’re in here somewhere, ma vhenan. I know you wouldn’t run about the Winter Palace in just your smalls. That’s more Sera’s style,” she mused. As she was about to turn around, she was stopped by another silk sash wrapping around her face, blocking her sight.

“It seems that you found me, Lady Lavellan,” he murmured, his breath hot against her neck, causing her breath to hitch. His fingers trailed down her spine and began to pull at the laces that constricted her. She gasped as she felt his lips press against her neck. His tongue licked the pulse that laid beneath, his mouth sucked until the skin was tender and his teeth nipped gently before placing kisses down to her shoulder. The laces were untied within a few moments, the silk sliding down her body in one swoop and hitting the floor. Cold air pricked at her skin until his warm arms wrapped around her, his hands massaging her breasts. Moans spilled past her lips as he rolled her peaked nipples between his fingers. She felt the hard planes of his stomach against her back and the hardness of his length already rubbing along her backside.

Her hands reached to get lost in Cullen’s curls as his kisses moved to the other side of her neck. She rocked her body against his cock, eliciting a groan and a bite from him. His palm slid down her stomach, caressed the lace of her smalls, and lightly ran a finger along her covered slit. A louder moan filled the room as he repeated the movement.

“Oh fuck, Cullen.” Her plea drove him further, he pushed a finger through the waistband resting against her thigh and teased her entrance.

“You’re so wet for me already, I’ve hardly done anything,” he laughed softly as she squirmed in his arms.

“You had me wait a whole hour, with nothing but thoughts of how you feel inside of me. How do you expect me to react when you finally touch me?” she purred.

“Mmm, do you enjoy thinking about my cock?” he asked, pressing himself against her, making sure she knows just how hard he is for her. His finger pushed deep inside of her then.

“Oh, yes,” she moaned, a smile coming to her face as he began to pump at a steady pace. His other hand continued to tease her breasts and his mouth kissing, licking, and biting at her shoulder. His finger disappeared from her heat and she sighed a sound of disappointment.

“Oh, don’t think I’m done with you yet,” he chuckled. He spun her around, pressed a kiss to her lips and led her to lay back onto the chaise and kneeled between her legs. His hands peeled off her smalls and returned to her core. A finger pushed inside once again and his thumb rubbed small circles against her clit. Her hips bucked, a tingling sensation appearing. He pulled a nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the peak. She needed to touch him, to see him, to feel him inside her.

“Cul-cull-en, I need you,” she moaned. She felt him smile against her breast and felt him slide a second finger inside of her. He pumped into her faster now, and his thumb rubbed harder, tighter circles to her clit. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she heard a hiss of pain come from his lips.

“How badly do you need me?” he asked huskily. Her hips bucked wildly against his ministrations, chasing her orgasm, the tingling spreading through her entire body. When it hit her, her vision went from black to white and her stomach tied into knots as her release shook her body. He withdrew his fingers and crawled over her lithe form, his hand coming to pull off her blindfold. Her eyes blinked open and smiled at the sight the laid above her. A few locks of his perfectly groomed hair curled out of place, his brow forming beads of sweat, and his warm eyes looking down at her as if she were a goddess. Her head craned to press her lips to his, her hands sliding down his stomach and hooking into his small clothes. She tugged them down to his knees, his cock jumping from its cage, and her hand wrapped around his shaft. His skin was hot beneath her grasp and she could feel the hardness throb as she slowly slid her fingers along it.

“I need you more than words can explain,” she whispered. He kicked off his smalls and ran a hand along her curves before taking his shaft from her. His hips slowly rocked forward, slipping his cock into her heat easily. Her back arched as he slowly filled her to the hilt and his moan floated into her ears.

“Oh, Valoria,” he moaned against her lips as he pulled his hips back, only to drive back into her hard. Her hands ran through his hair, down his neck, and gripped onto his shoulders as he began to thrust slowly, but hard and deep. The sound of skin slapping skin joined the sound of their moans colliding against one another. She swept her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entry and welcomed her, rubbing his tongue against hers. His hand gripped her hip and his thrusts grew faster and harder until she was coming around him. There was a flash of white again as her orgasm rocked through her, her inner walls squeezed around his cock as he continued thrusting, bringing her even higher.

He broke away from their kiss, pressing his forehead to hers and his eyes fixed on him sliding in and out of her. The muscles in his arms tightened, teeth gritted and grunts and moans slipping from his mouth as his hips jerked out of pattern. He drew out of her fully and thrust as far as he could inside, his orgasm taking him over. Valoria pressed soft kisses along his jaw and neck as his seed spilled inside of her. His body nearly collapsed on top of her, but he shakily held himself up on his forearms. They looked at each other, out of breath and in love. She reached to cup his face and he leaned into her touch, his lips kissing her palm lightly.

“I think we should be trapped in here for the rest of the night, don’t you agree?” she said, a smile spreading wide. He laughed ( _the most beautiful sound_ , she thought) and his fingers grazed her ear.

 

“That sounds like a much better plan, ma vhenan,” he whispered, a blush rising to her cheeks as he spoke in her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
